


The question that keeps you awake at night.

by manonlemelon



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Drabble, M/M, liam is a dork, theo wants to sleep, two idiots in love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-27
Updated: 2018-08-27
Packaged: 2019-07-03 03:08:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 594
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15810075
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/manonlemelon/pseuds/manonlemelon
Summary: Something has been bothering Liam all day long, keeping him awake to the point where he has to result to drastic measures to get an answer in the middle of the night.





	The question that keeps you awake at night.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [xTarmanderx](https://archiveofourown.org/users/xTarmanderx/gifts).



> This is just a short drabble thanks to Tara making me spiral about liam having important questions in the middle of the night.

Ever since the thought crossed his mind Liam couldn’t help thinking about it. It was stuck in his brain, the question awaiting an answer making him unable to sleep. The offending thought in question? Can your eyes get stuck in your brain if you roll them too much? And how would it be affected by werewolf healing abilities? Would it heal them and put them the way they belong? Or would it heal around them making them permanently stuck this way? It was driving Liam insane like this was important knowledge to have right there!! Why wasn’t it part of werewolf 101??? It should be if you asked him, and he was wondering how he lived so far without knowing this vital piece of information. He considered texting Scott yelling about an emergency and how it was necessary knowledge… But let’s be real Scott wasn’t always the one with all the answers for werewolf related questions. The person sleeping next to him however….

  
If anyone would have an answer it had to be Theo, after all he was raised by doctors specialized in the supernatural surely, they taught him about this specific predicament, and maybe he even had a technic to make sure his eyes never get stuck with the amount of eye rolling he does. The beta softly poked the arm tightly hugging his waist. When it failed to provide a response, he poked the older boy’s waist a bit harder while whispering his name. This time the chimera produced a groan, while tightening his old on Liam burrowing his head further against the beta’s skin.

  
“Theoooo this is an emergency!!” whined Liam. The chimera mumble something that was probably supposed to be “what” in response causing Liam to poke him some more until Theo finally opened his eyes and detached himself from Liam enough to move his head and glare at the beta, clearly unhappy to have his sleep disturbed. The beta immediately jumped on the occasion to ask the question that had been bothering him since 10 am. The chimera’s only response was to roll his eyes at his boyfriend and tell him to go back to sleep, repositioning himself against Liam’s warm skin.

  
“But Theoooooooooooooooo I need an answer I haven’t been able to sleep it had been bothering me all day long??”

  
Liam felt Theo moving next to him, happiness spread in him as he figured Theo was finally taking him seriously and he was about to get an in-depth answer about werewolf biology and the ins and out of eye rolling like his boyfriend often gave him. His delusion was short lived as a pillow met his face rather violently while Theo nuzzled himself further against him mumbling about how Liam should go back to sleep. This required extreme measures. He started poking Theo again, announcing he wouldn’t stop until he had a serious answer.

  
“Liam my eyes aren’t stuck, there proof it can’t happen otherwise it would have happened to me a long time ago. Now go to sleep.”

  
“Oh thank god. I don’t think I could have lived without seeing your pretty eyes again if they got stuck.”

  
Yes, it was relief that flooded in him, losing his boyfriend’s eyes would have been a shame for the world, they were a piece of art only equaled by his smile. With his mind finally at ease he could enjoy Theo’s presence next to him and let the breathing he could feel against his skin and the soft thump thump of the chimera’s heart lull him to sleep.


End file.
